The Infinite Power! Ultraman Mebius
This is the 4th Episode of Ultraman Particle Transcend. This episode features Mebius. The Episode Mebius:Kaiju and Evil Ultras are getting revived, I have to do something about it. Mebius exits the alien spaceship while looking at Z-Empera, worried that it may return. (Transitions to another scene) Kai stalks on Asemu, with anger in his eyes, Kai walks in and greets Asemu, Asemu is very happy that Kai went to his apartment, but Kai slowly observes Asemu, as Kai discovers Asemu's identity as Ares Kai returns home and does a research on ultramen. Kai:Found it. Ultraman Ares Z-Empera walks into Earth with excitement as he could destroy Earth and will succeed this time, Asemu notices and transforms, Ares was able to hit Z-Empera, before Ares charges up to use his Victory Ray, Empera teleported to his base for his own safety, and heals in the tube from his home. Asemu:Huh..He must've run away, but I injured him anyways. Asemu returned home and brewed tea to replenish his energy, he watches a news. Reporter:Theres a moebius sign in the sky of Osaka, Japan, many citizens there are worried as it might be another kaiju! Asemu quickly drinks his tea and transformed. He flew to Osaka and enters the moebius sign. He witnessed Mebius fighting Z-Empera and Mebius is injured while Empera's barely injured, Ares joins in the fight and was knocked out by Empera, once he woke up, he uses his speed boost to trap Empera but no avail. Ares realised he is a bigger threat than Basser and Gomora, so he asked Mebius for assistance, Mebius nods and they both stood up, Mebius sets to his Burning Brave form and Ares uses defense mode, Mebius first attacks Empera then Ares defends himself from Empera's attacks, Ares stacks his shields to the front and launches the shields towards Empera, Empera is badly injured so they use their final move, Mebius uses his new move, Burning Spiral and Ares uses his Victory Wind Vortex, defeating Empera Empera:How...am I defeated..IMPOSSIBLE! Noooo- (Empera explodes into pieces) ??:It seems like you have killed my final apprentice, HAHAHAH!! ??:But can you defeat me? A Dark Cloud confronts the two ultras, both ultras have no idea who that is until it shapes into a solid matter. Mebius:BELIAL!?? Belial:Miss me? HAHAHAH! Mebius:Aren't you killed by Geed!? Belial:Transcend System as you can see? Is that right? Brave Mebius? Belial:From now on, I am Ultraman Bloody Belial! As you can see, I am a lot stronger, HehehHAhahaha Ares charges towards Bell but was slammed down, Mebius goes for it but was knocked back by Belial, The two then used their ultimate move against Belial but to no avail, Ares grabs Belial, asking Mebius to shoot him in the color timer, after Mebius shot Belial in the color timer, but to no avail, Belial pushes back Ares and uses Bloodcium Ray and knocks out Mebius, but suddenly.. Particle:I heard you got revived huh? Come on, fight me! Particle grabs onto Belial's arm and kicks Belial in the stomach, Belial shouts for pain, he uses his Bloodcium Deather but Particle ran as fast as Mach 18 to dodge Belial, Particle uses his speed boost to hit Belial 100 times in 2 seconds, Belial suffered as the pain was enough, but he uses his suffering as an advantage, Bell uses his suffering to shout as loud to push back Particle, Particle then charges his particles and the transcend particle, Bell then charges his Bloodcium, Belial and Particle both used their ray at the same time. The planet was destroyed, Belial used his remaining Deathcium and Bloodcium to teleport the 3 young ultras to a cage in the Underworld, Belial then returned to his home and regenerates. Belial: Hahahaha...MUAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHA!! Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Ultraman Particle Transcend Category:Fan Episodes